


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell Culture, F/F, Forbidden, Heline want some fun, Scene from 3x20, ficletinstruments Week 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 22:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Helen looks forward to doing jobs in Alicante the most, because that allows her more time with her girlfriend.





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

Helen didn't blink as someone turned her and pushed her against the wall. It wasn't uncommon for her to be going about her jobs in Alicante and Aline to spring up wherever Helen was.

Aline never wasted time either, pushing her body up against Helen's, making sure every possible inch was touching as their lips moved eagerly together, their tongues clashing unforgivingly. Helen ran her hands up and down Aline's sides, causing her to shiver and moan quietly into the kiss, Helen grinning at the sound.

"Hey 'Lin," Helen said breathlessly, using a nickname in case anyone should hear. While they wouldn't recognise their voices due to huskiness, names were a different situation. "We should probably take this somewhere else." Aline shrugged, gently nibbling on Helen's neck causing Helen to let out a moan of her own. "Fuck! Aline, please?" Aline licked over the sensitive spot she'd been biting, hitching a leg up to Helen's waist and Helen's hand immediately moved to support it while Aline jumped up, wrapping her other leg around Helen, locking her feet together, the whole time her mouth never left Helen's neck; Helen's hands went to rest against Aline's butt, helping her keep her body up high enough for Helen to walk.

Helen stumbled to the nearest door, a mostly unused office, and fumbled with the door knob before it finally swung open, shutting quickly behind them as Helen pressed Aline into it, their mouths returning to each other's lips, hips starting a slow roll.

Aline steadily put more force against the kiss, pushing Helen's head back, her body moving with it, towards the desk in the centre of the room. When Helen hit the table, she spun around, lifting Aline higher to allow her to sit on the desk and relax her legs from the tight grip they'd had on Helen.

They lost all track of time, hands greedily exploring each other as they always did, until a cough sounded from behind them and they sprung apart looking embarrassed and scared.

The young man who had entered the room looked uncomfortable as he held his hand up in forgiveness, "I'm really sorry," he said with flushed cheeks, almost looking more embarrassed than the two girls, "this is urgent. The city's about to be under attack."

"What?" Aline was immediately back to alert, her hand slipping to grip Helen's as Helen tugged her up from the desk. "What's happened?"

"Jonathan Morgenstern." Was the response, before he started heading out the room, only for Aline to rush forward and grab his arm.

"You won't tell my mother, will you Alec?" She gave a sideways glance towards Helen, hoping that Alec understood what she meant.

He just shook his head and smiled. "Tell her what?" He asked before leaving the room, letting Aline and Helen overtake when he realised he didn't properly know where he was going, until they rounded into Izzy, eyes wide and still looking guilty, but ready for the fight they knew was coming.


End file.
